Griggor Tower
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Admiral Griggor Tower Admiral Tower | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Gamandar | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 3 ABY Exact year is unclear. It is possible that the events leading to his death may have also taken place in 4 ABY. | 1st appearance = ''Star Wars'', Vol. 1 #74 | final appearance = ''Star Wars'', Vol. 1 #76 | actor = }} Griggor Tower is a fictional military officer featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He is considered part of the "Expanded Universe" and appeared in the first ''Star Wars'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. He was introduced in ''Star Wars'' #74 in a story titled, "The Iskalon Effect". Overview Griggor Tower was an officer in the Imperial Navy in service to the First Galactic Empire in the years during the Galactic Civil War. He was a tall man with unimpressive features save for a red jewel implant in place of his left eye. It is unknown how he lost his eye, though it is reasonable to assume that he may have lost in the call of duty. Tower had a slender build, black hair and a black mustache and beard. Biography In late 3 ABY, Admiral Tower was assigned to the Iskalon System, to establish a fortress world for the Empire. This assignment correlated to the recent theft of plans relating to the Empire's newest super-weapon, the second Death Star. Griggor had his forces occupy the planet Telfrey, but when the Telfreyans rebelled, he ordered the entire population destroyed. A squadron of TIE fighters razed the surface of the planet, killing everyone, effectively making the world uninhabitable. Griggor establshed his Imperial fortress on the planet Gamandar in the Iskalon System. He had his stormtroopers enslave and subjugate the native red-skinned Gamandars and had his forces monitor affairs on the planet's sister world, Iskalon. An Inleshat school leader from Iskalon, Primor, attempted to broach a treaty with the Imperials and sent two ambassadors to Gamandar. Griggor was unimpressed. He had the ambassadors breathing tanks shattered and left them to die suffocating on the floor. Revealed in narrative flashback as told by Primor. Griggor had his own spies operating on Iskalon; one human and one Inleshat. The Inlesht was Primor's daughter-in-law, Kendle. Kendle reported to Tower that several key Rebel Alliance heroes were on Iskalon, including Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa. Griggor ordered a missile to be launched at Iskalon's capital city, Pavillion. The missile triggered the Iskalon Effect, which created a giant tidal wave that smashed the city. The Republic heroes survived, though scores of Iskalonians, including Primor, perished. Star Wars 74Star Wars 75 When Sith Lord Darth Vader heard the news that Griggor had launched an attack that endangered the life of his son, Luke, he ordered his execution. An execution that was presumably carried out. Star Wars Gamer 1; "The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Marvel Series" Notes & Trivia * * The exact date of when Griggor Tower was operating on Gamandar is unclear. It was either late 3 ABY or early 4 ABY. The events from ''Star Wars'' #74-76 take place after the events of the Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire novel, but before the events of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Appearances * Star Wars 74 * Star Wars 75 * Star Wars 76 See also External Links * * Griggor Tower at Jedipedia * Griggor Tower at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:3 ABY/Deaths Category:Imperial officers Category:Galactic Empire characters Category:Galactic Civil War participants Category:Characters with biographies